A Christmas Miracle
by Relena for President
Summary: Once Heero saw that rock Relena used to wear, he'd treated it the way civilians were supposed to treat caution tape: Off-limits. But now that the biggest barrier between them was gone, was it too soon to entertain the idea? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is based loosely on a true story. Any resemblance to actual people and events are extremely exaggerated, but I was there, so I reserve the right to take creative license. Also, this is AU modern day. Merry Christmas, dear readers!_

* * *

Red and green lights danced on the snow, not from Christmas lights but signal lights from the railroad, where a car on the tracks had become caught between the gates and struck by a commuter train.

Lieutenant Detective Heero Yuy parked his car a few feet away from the accident site. From what he'd heard on the scanner, the scene was already secured, and no injuries had been reported.

A less cynical person might call it a Christmas miracle. Heero cared only about the facts.

He was one of four law enforcement personnel on duty that night, including the dispatcher back at the station, patrolman directing traffic and the officer currently commanding the scene. But with Heero's arrival and the chief off for the holiday, the Lt. Detective now assumed the role of commanding officer.

He greeted the patrolman working detail. It was a small town, but the accident had happened at the height of rush hour, just around 6:30 p.m., so the young officer had his work cut out for him. Heero let him keep at it, and trudged his way through several inches of snow.

"Hey, buddy! Ya made it." Sergeant Duo Maxwell, sporting a ridiculous-looking pair of earmuffs along with his uniform, waved the Lt. Detective over.

Heero inspected the tan sedan, which looked like it had become hooked to the long silver commuter train.

"Poor lady got stuck in the snow trying to gun it before the gates closed. Her car was caught in the crosshairs." Duo rubbed his glove-free hands together. "Lucky for her the train was going all of ten miles an hour when it hit. Sent her spinning around a little. She's a little shaken up but otherwise, no harm done."

Heero looked past Duo's shoulder to see a middle-aged woman, presumably the driver, huddled with EMTs and the fire chief, a flannel blanket slung around her shoulders. He wandered over to have a few words with her and the chief. She would have to fill out an accident report eventually; Heero asked her to pick one up at the station whenever she could.

Then he found the train conductor and had a similar exchange. The passengers were still in their seats, probably lamenting that they were late for their Christmas Eve dinners or church services. They were only a mile or so from the station; once the accident was cleared, the train could proceed. A tow was still on the way. Heero resigned himself to an hour or so of chitchat while they all waited in the cold.

Duo was shivering; he'd been outside longer than his superior. "Wanna go warm up in the car? Blast some tunes?" Heero waved him off.

"It's Christmas Eve. Go home."

"Nah, it's cool. My shift's for another hour yet. And anyway, I don't have anything better to do."

"You have a girlfriend," Heero reminded him. "Go surprise her or something."

"Okay, okay." Duo grinned slyly. "You don't have to tell me twice. You dog." He clapped Heero on the back. "Merry Christmas, bro. Don't work too hard."

Heero just shook his head. "Have a good night."

"You too, man. Got any plans? Maybe with that pretty redheaded bartender?"

"Nope." Heero jammed his hands in his pockets. His friend had pointed the woman out several times at their neighborhood pub, insisting she was into Heero, therefore he should ask her out. Heero couldn't see it. She was pretty, sure, but she wasn't his type. Whatever that was.

"Uh-oh." Duo let out a low whistle beside him. "Here comes trouble."

Heero watched as a small figure several feet away ducked underneath the yellow caution tape roping off the accident scene. It was dark but the street lights and headlights from parked cars illuminated the long, blond hair tumbling out of her knit hat.

Town reporter Relena Darlian made her way over to them, notebook in hand, high-stepping through the almost knee-deep snow. At least it was for her. She had to be about a foot shorter than Heero.

An amused smile twitched at his lips as he watched her stomp up to them. In the past he'd reprimanded her for crossing police barriers, and she'd remind him that's what press passes were for. Now he'd given up asking her for it, and he secretly didn't even care.

It didn't hurt that she was gorgeous.

"Hi, boys!" Her smile was always friendly. "What's new and exciting?" That was her go-to line, even if she could see plain as day what was happening. It was her way of asking for whatever she needed to know, in her source's words, so she could get a quote.

"Oh, just a run of the mill car versus train." Duo shrugged.

"Yeah, no kidding." Relena winced, looking at the still-trapped car, her pen hovering over her notebook. "Who won?"

"Everyone," Heero quipped. "No injuries."

"Wow, that's great!" Relena beamed up at him before jotting in her notebook. Unlike the big city reporters Heero occasionally dealt with, her enthusiasm for the positive outcome seemed genuine. "When did this happen?"

"About a half-hour ago." Heero and Duo took turns filling in the blanks for her while she scribbled notes.

"And the driver?"

"Over there." Heero jerked his head. "So's the conductor. But good luck getting either one of them to go on-record; they still need to fill out accident reports."

Relena stuck her pen behind her ear and gave him another little smile. "We'll see. Thanks!" She ambled her way toward the small crowd that had gathered nearby.

Next to him Duo whistled again. "Dude."

Heero shot him a glare. "She's getting married. Remember?"

His partner chuckled. "She's not married yet. Just because there's a goalie doesn't mean you can't score…"

Heero glared at Duo. "Weren't you leaving?"

"Yup. But I'm telling you man, she likes you."

"You say that about everyone."

"Yeah, but she _really_ likes you. Maybe if you acted like less of an asshat you'd actually get a phone number once and a while."

"I already have her phone number."

"Yeah? And you use it for other than work purposes?"

Heero glowered at his partner.

"Dare ya to send her a dick pic."

"Funny, coming from a cop."

"I dunno man, could be a big front-page spread." Duo threw his head back and guffawed.

"If she hears you," Heero seethed, "you're fired."

"Hey, whoa man! I'm just kidding around." Duo held up his hands. "What happened to all that holly jolly Christmas spirit from a few minutes ago? Eh?"

"I'm losing my patience," Heero mumbled.

"Okay man, but you really do need to get laid. Think about it."

Like he hadn't.

Duo finally turned to leave, but not before wagging his finger and tossing out a, "You have a _very_ merry Christmas," along with a saucy wink.

Relena wandered back over a few minutes later, taking pictures of the train and car on her phone.

"Are you tweeting this?" It was Heero's attempt at teasing her.

"Sure am!" She grinned. "I'm just glad we have a happy story for Christmas. I mean, who would have thought?"

"Happy stories don't usually sell papers."

Relena pulled her phone away from her face and shot him another dazzling smile. "They do at Christmas." As she slipped her phone and reporter's notebook into her work bag, Heero couldn't help but notice.

Her left ring finger was bare.

"Did you lose your ring?" he asked automatically. It was a knee-jerk police officer's reaction. He was about to pull out of his flashlight to scan the snow around them.

"Um, no," Relena answered quietly, dragging the zipper across the top of her bag. "The wedding's off."

"Oh." Heero felt heat creep up his neck, despite the cold. He jammed his hands in his coat pockets. "I… I'm sorry." Now he really felt like an "asshat" for pointing it out.

"It's fine." Relena waved her hand dismissively.

"That's rough, right before Christmas." Heero didn't know what else to say. He looked down at his snow-covered boots.

"Oh, it happened about a month ago. Turkey dump," Relena joked brightly.

"Turkey dump?" Heero arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's when you break up with someone at Thanksgiving. You know, before the rest of the holidays get underway. Makes it less awkward. So you're not stuck having to exchange gifts and…" Relena pulled a face as her voice trailed off.

She'd been engaged almost as long as he'd known her, over two years. Duo and some of the other guys on the force had a pool going for whether or not she'd actually go through with it, partially because they all wanted to date her, and partially because it was a small town and they were bored as hell. Everyone knew the pretty town reporter, enough to try to get in her business, the way she so enchantingly managed to get into theirs.

Heero hadn't bothered to ask about her personal life before. Once he'd seen that rock she used to wear, he'd treated it the way civilians were supposed to treat caution tape.

Off-limits.

But now the biggest barrier between them was gone. Or was it? Was it too soon to even entertain the idea?

She had been joking about her "turkey dump," so maybe she wasn't all that sad about the breakup. Only one way to find out.

"So, if you don't mind my asking…" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Who did the dumping?"

"I broke it off." Relena tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. "I couldn't spend another year just going through the motions. It wouldn't have been right. Besides…" Maybe it was the traffic lights, but he swore he saw her cheeks turn scarlet. "I'm in love with someone else." She glanced up at him shyly.

"Ah." Heero had trouble managing additional syllables in order to form words. He tried not to keep staring at her face, but it was hard to tear his eyes away. He worried she might think him stupid. He couldn't just assume she was referring to him. Could he?

But then he thought back to that ride-along two summers ago, when he allowed her to accompany him on a stakeout that he knew wasn't actually dangerous. But she didn't know that, and she was bored and looking for something to write about. And then a nearby car backfired and she mistook the sound for gunshots and screamed and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms. Giving him that look she was giving him now.

Like she needed him.

Their eyes connected briefly, but she quickly tore hers away. "Anyway. I guess I've got the whole story, right? I should get going…" She moved to step around him.

He caught her coat by the sleeve.

"Relena."

She stood perfectly still but didn't look up at him. "Yes?" she answered softly.

His heart beat wildly. He wanted to grab her and kiss her right then and there, but he didn't dare with all these people around. Although it would probably be worth the write-up he'd get from the chief later, he couldn't afford a suspension or any serious form of reprimand.

"What are you doing later?" His words tumbled out.

"You mean after I go home and file this story?"

"Yeah."

"Going to bed, because it will be late." He thought he detected teasing in her tone.

"Oh," was all he said as he dropped her arm. Duo was right; he sucked at this.

"But I was thinking of relaxing with a bottle of wine first…" Her voice went up at the end of the sentence, like she was nervous. He sure as hell was.

"That's a lot of wine for one person." He tipped his head down toward her.

Relena's eyes flitted up to his. "Are you judging me?"

"Not at all."

"Well, then. It sounds like maybe you're inviting yourself over."

"I-" he stammered.

"Come on by." She shot him that knee-buckling smile again. "My address is 132 Oak-"

"I know where you live."

"Oh, really?" She arched a delicate brow.

"I mean, I know where everyone in town lives. Not that-"

"I know." She touched his arm, giving him that lit-from-within smile again. "I was kidding."

"Right," he grumbled, unnerved by the way this woman seemed to reduce him to a bumbling idiot.

"Okay, stalker." Relena rolled her eyes playfully. "I expect to see you later."

"I'll be there," Heero promised. "I get off in a few hours."

"Well, that's confident." She giggled.

Heero had always thought of Relena as self-assured, but he had never experienced her flirtatious side. Not that he minded, now.

"See you later, then." The petite blonde brushed past him and floated back toward her car, looking every bit the snow angel in her white winter coat.

"Good luck with the story," he called after her.

She turned on her heel and gave him a little wave. "Oh, it's quite a story, all right." She grinned before spinning back around and practically sprinting toward her silver SUV.

"Hey, she looks happy."

Heero whipped his head around at the sound of Duo's voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Yeah, I started to but thought I dropped something..." He shrugged.

"What?" Heero glowered. He was in no mood for Duo's shenanigans.

"Hilde's Christmas present." Duo pulled a small black box from his coat. "But nope, it was in my pocket all that time! How 'bout that?"

Heero nearly rolled his eyes but realized it would be rude, and Duo was his friend, after all. "Congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me yet. She could say no. She'll probably say no." Duo didn't look worried in the slightest, though.

"Yeah, right," Heero humored him. "Go home and give Hilde her present already. That's an order."

"All right, buddy boy, I'm going. Sheesh." Duo grinned. "But hey, it looks like I'm not the only one who will be getting laid tonight…"

Heero's mouth creased. "Duo…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's a Christmas miracle!" Duo shouted, holding out both arms and doing a spin in the snow.

A few onlookers, including the train conductor and fire chief, shot puzzled looks their way. Duo laughed even harder.

"I can't afford to have anyone think I allow drinking on the job, Sarge," Heero growled. "Now scram."

"Bah-humbug," Duo grumbled. "I hope you're at least a little nicer to Relena."

"Duo…" Heero issued a final warning.

"Okay, see you later!" Duo squealed in a feminine voice. "Don't forget the wine!"

Heero frowned. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Duo cackled. "I want details after. All the horny details."

"Goodnight, Duo." Heero waited until he was really gone before allowing himself to crack a smile. Whatever might happen tonight, he didn't care. It beat spending another Christmas Eve alone with a beer and takeout, wondering if this coming year would be the year she'd end up getting married, and he'd have to say goodbye.

 _But now…_

He still couldn't quite trust his ears. That she'd chosen him.

Heero turned his eyes up to the night sky, where a few stars sparkled in defiance against the light pollution from the town. A shooting star darted across the darkness, and despite the cold air stinging his face, he couldn't suppress a smile.

Perhaps miracles existed, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours later, Heero pulled up his cruiser to 132 Oak Street, wondering if it was too late. He realized he could have called Relena - he did have her cell, after all - to make sure she was still awake, but he didn't want to risk putting their evening plans in jeopardy. Although now the evening was long gone, along with most of Christmas Eve.

He eyed the clock on his dashboard. 11:29 p.m. Duo would tell him that this date was now veering dangerously into "booty call" territory.

But then he and Relena both kept unorthodox working hours. To people in their line of work, this was basically dinner time. It had taken him longer than he'd liked to deal with the tow and make sure all of the train passengers had safely unboarded before he could race over to the station and file his paperwork. Then he'd gone home to shower and change, forgetting that he still needed to stop at the store.

He checked his phone once before exiting his vehicle, just in case Relena had called or texted him not to come. There were no messages from her, and there were lights on throughout the house. Heero cast a tentative glance in his rearview mirror, and straightened his shirt collar.

 _Here goes._

He left the cruiser parked on the street in front of the house, although there was room next to Relena's car in the driveway. Wouldn't want her neighbors or passersby making any assumptions.

He carried his purchases in one hand and went to press the doorbell with the other, but the door opened before he had a chance.

"Hi!" Relena said breathlessly. "You're here." She pulled the door open wider so he could step inside. She was wearing an oversized white cable-knit sweater and dark fitted jeans, looking even prettier than she had earlier out in the snow, but in a cute and cozy way. It made Heero want to draw closer to her.

"It's not too late?" he asked as he stepped into the foyer.

"Of course not. I knew you were working late." She smiled up at him. "I'm glad you made it."

Heero immediately took in their surroundings. The house was old, probably built in the late 1800s or early 1900s, with old-fashioned patterned wallpaper and all-wood floors. Relena struck him as the type of girl who had an appreciation for antiques and those sorts of thing. The staircase leading upstairs was right there in the foyer, with a dining room and kitchen to the left and living room to the right.

"You didn't have to bring me anything," Relena was saying, taking in the bouquet of flowers and gift bag he was holding.

"Well, when you see what it is, you won't be impressed." Heero handed her the meager gifts sheepishly and shrugged out of his coat. She smiled and tilted her head toward the dining room.

"That's quite all right. I'm impressed you managed to find an open store this late on Christmas Eve! What is even open right now?"

"Pharmacy," Heero admitted. To his relief, Relena laughed.

"You're cute." She sent another dazzling smile his way. "Anyway, have a seat."

Heero was surprised to see that the dining room table was set with china, a tablecloth and real napkins, complete with a bottle of red wine and candles.

"Are you hungry?"

He realized he hadn't had a chance to eat since ending his shift. "Yeah, actually."

"Good." Relena beamed at him. "I'll be right back."

Heero took a seat, reaching for the bottle of wine and turning it over.

 _Seductive Angel._

He set the bottle down like it was on fire, tugging at his shirt collar. Maybe it was already hot in there. He distracted himself by studying the patterns in the dark green wallpaper when Relena returned, carrying a steaming plate. She set down steak, mashed potatoes and green beans in front of Heero, complete with gravy in a silver boat.

"When did you have time to do all this?"

She grinned at him. "I write fast. Anyway, I figured you'd be hungry after working late."

She was too good to be true. Heero gaped at her.

"Relena…" Suddenly his throat felt dry. "No one's ever… done anything like this for me before." He looked up into her light blue eyes. "Thank you."

"Of course!" Relena smiled brightly. "It's Christmas Eve! You have to have a nice, sit-down dinner. It's pretty much mandatory."

Heero wondered, as he took a bite of steak, how much Relena actually knew about him. Had she arranged all of this on purpose?

Relena busied herself opening the wine with a corkscrew while Heero ate.

"Aren't you having any?" he asked.

"Oh, I ate earlier." She waved a hand. "So don't get too excited. I basically just heated this up for you."

"Well, it still tastes good to me."

She smiled warmly at him. "Good. I'm glad." She sat down across from him and poured a glass of wine, offering it to Heero. He gratefully accepted and washed down his steak and potatoes. Then she poured one for herself.

"So." She took a slow sip, eyeing him above the glass. "How do you normally spend Christmas Eve?"

Heero swallowed. "Working."

"Every year?" Relena tilted her head and frowned.

"Pretty much, since I was eighteen."

"And before that?"

"This an interview, or what?" Heero attempted a smirk, so she'd know he was joking.

"Sorry." She rolled her pretty blue eyes. "Old habits. I'm just curious."

Now he could see how she got all of her scoops. Heero took another swig of wine.

"Before that," he answered her slowly, "I was passed around in the foster care system. Then I graduated high school, went to college for criminal justice, and eventually ended up here."

Relena's eyes widened. "You're… an orphan?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah." It wasn't something he'd shared with many people, although Duo knew, since they'd worked together for years. Heero didn't like to rehash his sob story if he could help it.

Relena's eyes were large, and curious. "Did you… ever know your parents?"

"No," he answered tersely. But it was clear Relena wanted him to continue, so he did. "My mom had me young and gave me up for adoption. I was given her information but never looked her up." He paused at the part that always made him pause. "Then I found out she died of cancer a few years ago." He didn't know why, but saying the words still never made him feel anything. Which almost made him feel guilty, because he figured it should.

Relena gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. "How awful! Heero, I'm so sorry." She reached a hand across the table to clasp his. Heero shrugged.

"It's all right."

"And… your father?"

"I don't know the guy who impregnated my mother," he said flatly.

"Wow…" Relena gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you to talk about."

"It's fine."

She shook her head sadly. "No one should be alone for the holidays."

"People are."

"I know. But _you_ shouldn't be alone like that."

Heero could sense her sincerity, but he didn't understand where her compassion for him was coming from. Why she was in love with him, as she said.

"I'm nothing special," he said simply.

"You are," Relena whispered. "You're wonderful."

Her words struck him in a way he'd never experienced. He'd never heard anyone say they loved him, let alone that he was "wonderful."

He didn't even know where to begin.

"Look who's talking," he said with a faint smile. Relena blushed.

"So you don't think I'm a brazen hussy for inviting you here, and plying you with alcohol?" Her eyes twinkled at him over her glass. Heero couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not at all. Why would I think that?"

Relena shrugged. "Some people would."

"Like who?"

"Gossipy church ladies." Relena's eyes rolled playfully. "Their tongues were wagging when they heard about my broken engagement." She shrugged again and took another sip of her wine. "Obviously I must be up to _some_ type of trouble." Heero frowned.

"What church ladies?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Relena lowered her glass and smiled slyly at him. "My father is a prominent minister. And _I'm_ his disobedient daughter."

"Where is he a minister?" Heero asked. "Somewhere local?"

"Sort of." Relena sighed. "St. Gabriel's. In the city." She raised her glass back to her lips. "Ever heard of it?"

Heero shook his head. "No, but I'm not exactly the religious type." He couldn't remember the last time he'd stepped into a church for something other than a minor theft investigation or well-being check. He wondered how that affected his chances with Relena.

"Neither am I, really," she said breezingly. "I mean, it's how I was raised, but I consider myself more spiritual than anything else."

Her words piqued his curiosity. "So… you believe in miracles then?"

Relena nodded excitedly. "Of course. Don't you?"

"Hn…" Heero paused to sip his wine. "I don't know. Never really thought about it."

Although, after tonight, he was starting to…

Relena laughed lightly, the rim of her wine glass poised at her lips. "I believe everything happens for a reason. And that's why we're here tonight."

Heero's lips quirked. "I'm here because you invited me."

"And, as it turns out, you were alone. And so was I." Relena lowered her now-empty glass. "What are the chances that the both of us would be working Christmas Eve, and neither of us would have plans?"

Heero shrugged. "It happens."

"For a reason." Relena flashed a grin, and nodded toward Heero's glass. "You're out of wine."

"So are you," he quipped. She laughed and reached for the half-full bottle.

"Another round, then?"

Heero nodded, hoping he didn't seem _too_ eager. "Yes, please."

* * *

Heero finished his meal, and helped Relena drain the first bottle of wine. She opened a second, but it didn't seem like either one of them was up to polishing it off. After dinner, they had retreated to the sitting room, where they sat a ways apart from one another on the sofa, both struggling to finish their third glass of wine.

"I always had such a crush on you," Relena blurted, her words immediately chased by a vibrant flush scrawling across her cheeks.

"I know," Heero said, feeling emboldened.

"Did you?" Relena landed a playful punch on his bicep. "How come you never said anything?"

"Because…" Heero said slowly. "You were getting married."

"Yeah…" Relena sighed and shifted in her seat. "Although I wasn't _really_ getting married. I mean, I didn't have any real, concrete plans, or anything."

Heero's brows knit together as he processed her words. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Relena said, inching closer to him. "It always seemed too stressful, you know? I didn't even want to think about it. So I kept putting it off, and putting it off, and then…" She paused, frowning. "I realized."

"What?" Heero was hanging on her every word.

"What it was I really wanted." She smiled shyly at him, blinking beneath her dark lashes. "And then, nothing else seemed to matter."

Heero felt his throat turn to paper. He reached for his glass. "Was your family pissed when you called it off?"

"A little." Relena set her glass down on the coffee table before them, and reached for a nearby throw pillow, hugging it to her chest. "But, ultimately, I think they just want me to be happy."

"Good." Heero found himself scooting closer to Relena on the couch. "You deserve to be happy."

"Why is that?" Relena quirked a brow. "Why does anyone?"

"You do," said Heero, "because you're a sweetheart." Relena's face lit up at his words.

"Heero…" She leaned in, and so did he. And then, the sound of the front door opening sent them both scrambling apart.

Heero bolted upright, his officer instincts kicking in. "What's that?"

"My roommate," Relena hissed. She put a finger to her lips and made a shushing sound, and reached over and clutched Heero's arm as if they were doing something covert. He barked a laugh at her antics.

"What's the problem?" he asked, as a pair of footsteps sounded in the adjoining foyer. A woman's voice uttered a low oath.

"God, it's cold in here," the voice complained from the hall. "Rel? You home? There's a cruiser parked out fr-"

The voice stopped short, and Heero looked up to see a tall woman with braided light brown hair peering into the living room. It was dark, save for a few candles Relena had lit earlier.

"Oh. You have company," the woman said, arching a brow as she looked at Relena. "This a new love interest, or just a friend?" Heero bristled at the frank remark, and Relena blushed.

"Sally," she said, straightening in her seat. "This… is Heero. He, uh…"

"Heero Yuy," Heero cut in, standing and offering the woman his hand. She looked to be a few years older than Relena, although he couldn't quite tell if she was in her twenties or early thirties. She had a youthful disposition, but a certain world-weariness about her. She was wearing what looked to be a rather expensive blazer over a pair of scrubs.

"Lieutenant _Detective_ Heero Yuy," Relena added, proudly. She smiled at Heero, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Sally shook his hand firmly before dropping it and turning back to Relena. "He's cute," she said with a note of approval, otherwise ignoring Heero's presence entirely. "Sorry to interrupt your date, or whatever this is." She and Relena shared a nervous laugh.

"It's fine," Relena said, gesturing vaguely toward Heero. "We were just… getting to know each other a little better."

Sally's brows waggled. "Oh, I see." She glanced to Heero, then back to Relena. "Well then, by all means, don't let me interrupt." She tipped her chin in their direction. "Is that pinot noir?"

Relena picked up the half-empty wine bottle. "Yes, but I think we're all set with this… Would you like the rest?"

"Would I?" Sally gave a snort as she reached for the bottle. Relena handed it up to her, and Sally took a swig directly from the bottle.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a grin.

"Merry Christmas," Relena and Heero both echoed.

"Ugh. You two are adorable," Sally said with a roll of her eyes before she turned her heel and disappeared up the stairs. Heero looked blankly to Relena.

"She's a doctor," Relena explained. "She works even crazier hours than I do. I suppose that's why we get along."

"Makes sense," said Heero, wishing they could get back to where they had been a moment before. But had they lost the momentum, already? He couldn't help but resent Sally's interruption…

"This is her house," Relena added, sweeping her hands. "We met when she placed the ad for a roommate. Before that, I was living with my parents in the city, and commuting here. Can you believe that?"

Heero nodded vaguely, wanting to rewind the past couple of minutes. But suddenly, the house felt a little too crowded for his liking.

"Want to go for a walk?" he said abruptly. Relena eyed him strangely.

"Now? In the snow?" She glanced at the slim watch on her wrist. "But, it's after midnight-"

"Then it's already Christmas," Heero said, as if that bolstered his reasoning. He extended his hand toward her. "Do you want to?"

"All right." Relena smiled and gave him her hand.

Moments later, they were both bundled up in coats, hats and scarves, holding gloved hands as they traipsed along the snow-covered street.

"Dashing through the snow…" Relena sang softly as she clung to him. Heero chuckled.

"You're crazy," he said. He felt her hand squeeze his, and his heart soared.

"Are you gonna arrest me for public intoxication?" Relena's eyes danced up at his as they walked together. Heero laughed again.

"Nah. I'm off-duty." Not that he could imagine arresting her for anything, even if he was on the clock. "And that would be hypocritical of me." The wine was definitely having an effect. Not that that was a bad thing...

Relena continued to sing playfully as they made their way down the street, avoiding snow that had yet to be shoveled or plowed. It was well after midnight and the road was abandoned, but there was plenty of light illuminating the path before them- from the round, silver moon and dusting of stars above, to the twinkling Christmas lights that beckoned from warm, cozy homes on either side of the street. How many times had Heero driven up and down these streets, and never noticed how magical everything looked, all lit up at night? His mundane, everyday surroundings were transformed, and he knew it was partially due to the season. But more likely, the stirring in his heart had more to do with the small, gloved hand holding his own, and the long, blond hair tumbling out of a pom-pom hat.

"In a one-horse open sleigh…" Relena paused her song and tipped her head to look up at Heero. "Don't you wish we could take a sleigh ride right now?"

"Yeah," Heero said casually. "Sure." He didn't give a damn what they were doing, he realized, as long as they could be together. He would do anything she asked.

"We should find a sleigh, and steal one." Relena's eyes sparkled up at him in the starlight.

Except maybe that. Heero chuckled.

"Sounds like a good way to make the police log," he joked. "Where would we find one of those, anyway?"

Relena shrugged. "You never know… Have you seen the movie 'Christmas in Connecticut'?"

"Can't say that I have," Heero replied. He was sure their taste in films was very different.

"Well, it's about a woman who has to pretend she has a farm, a husband and a baby so she can host an American war hero for Christmas, or she'll lose her job," Relena explained.

"Sounds old-fashioned," Heero said.

Relena laughed. "It was the nineteen-forties. Anyway, she and the soldier fall in love at, like, first sight-"

"Naturally," Heero quipped. "And then they live happily ever after?"

"Naturally," Relena responded coyly. "But only after the soldier figures out she was making the whole thing up, and that she's actually single, and makes a move on her…"

"During a stolen sleigh ride?" Heero guessed.

"Uh-huh." Relena smiled up at him, her cheeks flushed. "So. Do you believe in it?"

"What?" Heero had no idea what they were talking about any more. Not that he minded.

"Love at first sight." She fixed him with that sharp, journalist's stare of hers - she could be quite the interrogator, when she wanted to be - and Heero felt his own cheeks warm.

He thought back to when he first saw her, around two years ago, when she came bounding into the police station looking for a copy of that week's log. Her eyes were bright and energetic, and Heero couldn't help but think they were the bluest things he'd ever seen. Along with her long, blond hair, she had the effect of a sunbeam bursting through the dark, dusty station. In all his years working in that small town, Heero had never encountered anything or anyone quite like Relena Darlian.

She was peering up at him shyly, and there was a hint of teasing in her eyes. Heero thought he knew what that look meant; at least he hoped so. And so he decided to do what he'd wanted to from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

Keeping her hands in his, Heero bent his head toward Relena's and crushed his lips to hers. Her soft lips instantly yielded to his, and Heero deepened the kiss. And, there in the snow, Heero felt a new warmth rush through him, and a contentment that rooted him to the spot, and yet was enough to lift him off the ground.

He had been alone for so long, navigating his life on his own, he never even realized how lost he really was.

Until now.

Heero felt Relena's hands come to rest on his chest, pressed against his wool peacoat, and he couldn't help but pull her a little closer. It struck him how odd they must have looked, kissing in the middle of the street like that, and wondered what the guys back at the station would have to say. But, then, he didn't really care. He had found something he'd been missing all along, and he never even realized just how much he missed it. Love. So _this_ was what it felt like… like taking a flamethrower to his frozen heart.

After a long moment, they broke apart. Relena's face was flushed, as if they weren't out standing in the cold. Heero couldn't help but smile wryly. They didn't seem to have any trouble lighting a fire all their own.

Her eyes were gleaming as she tugged on the lapels of his coat.

"You never answered my question," she teased. Heero huffed a laugh.

"I thought I just did."

"No…" Her eyes were still shining. "You didn't _say_ it."

"What?" Heero's heart hammered against his ribcage. "That I love you?"

"Yes." Relena tugged on his coat again. "That."

Heero sucked in a breath, and his lungs filled with the cold. "Relena… no one has ever said that to me before. And I've never had anyone to say it to."

Relena looked crestfallen. "But why?"

Heero shrugged. "I've been alone."

She tipped her head, and the sad look in her eyes vanished. "Not any more." And before Heero could utter another word of protest, Relena leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Heero held her tightly and allowed himself to get lost in her kiss. After their faces parted, they rested their foreheads together. And, as they had the tendency to do, Relena's eyes were holding his hostage.

"I love you, Heero," she whispered fervently. "I have always loved you. I wish I could have told you before. But I-"

"You were trying to do the right thing." Heero finished her thought for her. Relena nodded.

"So were you," she said coyly, her lips tugging into another smile. "That is, assuming you felt the same way…"

"I did," Heero said immediately, grasping her firmly to him. "I… You're the love of my life, Relena."

Her eyes widened, and quickly filled with tears. "Oh, Heero…"

"I just don't understand why you love me," he said quietly, finally giving voice to his doubts. Relena just shook her head to the side.

"Because you're kind, and thoughtful. I could see it in your eyes," she said softly, her own eyes still brimming with tears. "I recognized something in you, right away. You… you're unlike anyone else I've ever met," she whispered.

Heero felt his throat go dry, hearing her put words to the feelings in his own heart - what he felt for _her_.

He removed one of his gloves and lifted his hand to Relena's face, using the back of his hand to gently wipe her tears away.

"Relena…" It felt so good to say her name, to see the smile that went all the way to her eyes, the ones that had the power to ensnare him. "I love you, too," he said at last. "I always have."

Relena's tears spilled over then, and Heero leaned in to kiss them away. He pressed his lips to her cheek, and her skin was cold against his, despite the flush that colored them.

"Let's get you back inside," he said, and began to lead the way back toward her house.

"Can you stay?" Relena's cheeks immediately darkened. "I mean, if that's too much to ask-"

"Is it too soon?" Heero wondered. He glanced back down at Relena. Her face was still flushed, and brighter than the colored lights that shone from the nearby houses.

"I mean… I don't think so," she said calmly. She looked back up at him, and her lips twitched. "We may end up being the talk of the town, though…"

"Just do me a favor." Heero glanced at her warily.

"What's that?" Relena arched a brow.

"Don't write anything about me in that paper of yours." Heero cracked a tiny smile. Relena laughed and squeezed his arm.

"No promises," she teased. "But _this_ can be off the record."

Heero couldn't help but laugh along with her as they strolled together through the snow.

* * *

 _A/N: Because you asked for it, and so nicely... I give you part 2 of what was supposed to be a one shot. I hope you enjoyed it! My goal was to have part 2 done before Christmas, but due to various family events and bouts of merrymaking, I haven't had a chance to wrap this up and post it until now. And honestly, it was so hard to squeeze this love story into such a short tale! I can't tell you how much I want to expand this AU into a series! Currently trying to contain all my crazy emotions... Key word: Trying ;)_

 _Merry Christmas, dear readers, and Happy New Year!_

 _Love love love,_

 _\- RFP_


End file.
